Winner No Matter What
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan is running for senator and is afraid he's going to lose to Lex but Martha shows she has faith in him winning. Another one from the 100 songs challenge. Based on the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Read and Review


-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the song is Eye of the tiger by survivor

"What was I thinking agreeing to run for senator. There's no way I can win if Lex is running against me," Jonathan Kent thought to himself.

Jonathan was sitting in the guest room he made into an office since the campaign began. He looked around and saw what he had. It was nothing compared to what Lex had for his campaign. He glanced up at the television and saw Lex's ad commercial.

"There's just no way I can win this election."

He knew that he wouldn't want a Luthor to be in office so he knew he had to win this election. On top of it, he just had a fight with Martha. She didn't like him running for senator and a couple of times she tried to persuade him to drop out of the race. And as much as he loved her, he just couldn't drop out of the race. But the argument they had tonight really hurt him. Martha claimed that he cared more about winning the race than he cared about Clark's secret being revealed. Jonathan knew it was a risk he was taking but Clark himself told Jonathan that he couldn't drop out of the race.

He sighed as he looked through all the papers on his desk. It was too much for him but he didn't want anyone to know. He was exhausted but he didn't think he should go into the bedroom especially if Martha wasn't speaking to him. He decided his safest bet would be to go sleep on the couch in the living room. He walked out to the hallway and passed the bedroom only to see Martha sleeping peacefully. Quietly he walked downstairs and laid down on the couch. He was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Martha woke up in the middle of the night only to see that Jonathan wasn't in bed. Instantly, she was worried, especially after what happened earlier that day. He thought she didn't want him to become senator, but the truth was that she knew he could do the job. She was just worried what the stress may do to him, especially to his heart. She was just trying to look out for him but he didn't see that.

Martha went to his office and saw that it was empty.

"Where could he be?" she thought.

She went downstairs and saw him sound asleep on the couch. She felt so bad. He hadn't come to the bedroom cause he thought she wouldn't want him there. He was still wearing his suit that he had been wearing earlier that day. She hated the fact that he was working so hard but she didn't want to show how worried she was about him. She went over to the couch to wake him up because she wanted him to sleep in the bed and not in the living room alone.

He mumbled in his sleep and turned his back to her. She shook him again gently and he opened his eyes. Surprised to see that Martha had come to wake him up.

"What, what time is it?" he asked still asleep.

"Around 3am. You never came to bed and I got worried."

"I didn't think you'd want me to come into the bedroom after the argument today."

Martha sat down next to him. "I didn't mean to make it sound the way it did. I do want you to win this election. I wouldn't want Lex to be senator either."

"But have you seen all the work he's done for this campaign, all the money he's been using. I could never do what he's doing, we don't have the money. Maybe you were right, I should just drop out of the race."

"Jonathan, the people don't care about who has the most money. They want the best man to win the election. And just because Lex has all the money doesn't mean that he's going to win."

Jonathan looked at Martha. "I'm just worried that I'm doing all this work to become senator but in the end I won't win."

Martha hugged him and said, "Well I have faith in you that you will win this election."

"Really?"

"Yes Jonathan really. And if you don't win, who cares. Because after all you've overcome these past few years, I'll always think of you as a winner."


End file.
